Genius, FBI agent and Hunter?
by SnarryMoreidLover
Summary: what if the Winchesters had a younger brother who was twin to Sam named Spencer this how the series would have gone if they had a younger brother and who was also in the FBI this the story of Dean Sam and Spencer Winchester
1. Progule

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Criminal minds, its characters or all related logos and trademarks, etc.

Warning: Only swears word of course because Dean is in it. No slash, no parings for now

Spoilers: Any time after Season 3 episode 6 About Face for Criminal minds and AU for Supernatural

AN: This is my first crossover with Supernatural and criminal minds. Please no flames

Beta: My beta is the lovely Mutilated Pancake who is the best.

AN Pancake: Hey guys! I'm Pancake! And I'm co-writing with the lovely Miss Snarry! As mentioned it's her first crossover, so please be kind!

Genius, FBI agent, and Hunter?

3rd POV:

Spencer Reid wasn't always a Reid. He also has a different name but since it was from his second life it was best to hide his true self. He was born Spencer Allen Winchester, the youngest of Dean and twin brother to Sam. Their lives were as normal as they could be. Then tragedy struck the Winchester's on Sam's and Spencer's 6th month birthday. Their mother died at the hands of Azazel the demon who bled into their mouths, trying to stop him. John, their dad found her stuck to the ceiling which caught on fire. John was left alone with a four year son and 6th month old twins. He meets a psychic named Missouri who tells him what happen and the world around us. So he became a hunter to get revenge on the thing that killed Mary.

He always left Dean to take care of his brothers and ended up raising them. Soon the years passed and Dean was training with his father to help him on hunts to become a hunter, which also helped with better protecting his brothers. As a child Spencer was more aware of what happen around him and he also understood things better. He was a genius and started to know more about his brother's and dad's world then his dad would have let him.

Spencer knew why they travel around the whole country and why there was salt on the window sills and door. He also helped Dean keep the secret from Sam for a while longer. Dean liked to train more so he left the research to Spencer knowing the boy love to research. When they got a little bit older, both Sam and Spencer started to train with Dean to become hunters. The older Spencer got the more his genius grew. At age 14 he graduate high school so he took college courses online or by mail to keep up with the hunting life. Both Sam and Spencer were bookworms while John and Dean were brawn. They had a family friend named Bobby who was also a fellow hunter. John left them with Bobby when he didn't what to take them along.

Spencer and Sam loved it at Uncle Bobby's as they called him, because of the books that he had, and cause they had more time at being themselves but mostly Sam. Dean loved it because of all the cars and cause Bobby sometimes let him work on a few cars. At age 17 both Spencer and Sam were fluent in many languages such as Latin, Spanish, Greek, French, German, Italian, and Chinese. As for exorcisms Spencer got luck at learning them once because of his photographic memory so Sam and Dean had to keep learning, though Dean was still had a bit of problem with it.

Dean loved his little pain in the ass brothers. He was their dad, mom, best friend and older brother to them, his Sammy and Boy genius. So when Sam left to go to Stanford it broke his heart, his other brother's, and his Dad's. Soon it was only Spencer, their Dad, and him. But the FBI was getting too close for comfort. On some hunts the FBI was called in as they thought it was a serial killer but really it could have been any monster. So they made a really hard and dangerous decision, by letting Spencer enter the FBI, so that he could be their eyes and ears there. So with the help of a local fellow hunter Spencer Winchester became Spencer Reid.


	2. A typical morning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Criminal minds, its characters or all related logos and trademarks, etc.**

**Warning: Only swears word of course because Dean is in it. No slash and no parings for now**

**Spoilers: Any time after Season 3 episode 6 About Face for Criminal Minds and AU for Supernatural**

**AN: This is my first crossover with Supernatural and Criminal Minds. Please no flames!**

**AN: Pancake: Hi everyone! Hope you guys are ready for more of this awesome story!**

**Beta: My beta is the lovely Mutilated Pancake who is the best.**

**Genius, FBI agent, and a Hunter?**

**3rd POV:**

It was a typical morning for Spencer. Waking up early every day to do everything before work, run 10 miles every morning, showering, mailing a letter for Sam, texting Dean, checking and fixing the salt lines. Yes, that's right. Spencer was a hunter, and has been his whole life, and never stopped being one like Sam. He checked to see if he had his phone, MP3 player, and mini hunting kit. He checked to make sure his hunting knife was still in his ankle hostler, he also checked his other ankle hostler for his gun filled with silver bullets.

On the outside he looked awkward and vulnerable, but on the inside he was like any hunter his dad raised him to be. He gets to work early every day to sneak into JJ's office to look through all the case files, just in case one of them is a hunt, if it is he sends it off to Dean, his dad, or sometimes Bobby. Then he waits for everyone else to appear. This morning was going to be different but Spencer didn't know it yet. Soon it was 8:00 am. Morgan, Prentiss, JJ, and Garcia all came in at the same time with Hotch and Rossi following behind. Spencer coming in early in the morning was something normal to them.

"Hey there pretty boy. Had a nice weekend?" asked Morgan.

"Yea it was pretty much uneventful." Spencer said

If only they knew what Spencer really did during the weekend, which was a simple salt and burn in the old parts of Virginia. Soon they fell in the routine of finishing paper work when there was no case, Spence finishing before everyone else, with Prentiss and Morgan sneaking paperwork into Spencer's pile, while pretending not to notice.

Around noon though, the elevator beeped bringing in two people, family to Spencer. Luckily for them none of his team was around except Hotch who was in his office. They walked up to his desk without him noticing and scared him. Poor Spencer, he wasn't ready for that and fell out of his chair.

"That wasn't funny Dean." said Sam.

Dean was laughing too hard so it took him awhile to answer. "What it was better how I got you back right?"

"Yeah in the middle of the night, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Sam told him.

"Hey guys a little help please?" asked Spencer from the floor.

"Oops sorry little bro," Dean said.

With both of them they help Spencer up. "So what are you guys doing here?" asked Spencer.

"We need your help, Dad's missing, went on hunt and I haven't hear from him in a week." explained Dean.

"Yeah ok but I would have to tell my boss that I'm going away for a few days. By the way it's good to see you both." said Spencer and with that he hugged them both.

"Ok ok no more chick flick moments." Dean groaned, though he was secretly happy getting a hug from Spencer.

"Hey Sam how the college life, treating you good?" asked Spencer.

"Yeah its fine I'm almost finished with pre law and into law school." Sammy said.

At that moment when all three Winchesters where speaking and catching up their lives, did the team make an appearance from lunch break. They all saw the two strange men talking to Spencer and got curious.

"Hey pretty boy, who are these two?" asked Morgan

"Oh. These are Sam and Dean Winchester. Old friends of mine, we go way back," said Spencer nervously.


	3. Friends?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or Criminal minds, its characters or all related logos and trademarks, etc.

**Warning:** Only swear word of course because Dean is in it. No slash or no parings for now.

**Spoilers:** Any time after Season 3 episode 6 About Face for Criminal minds and AU for Supernatural

**AN:** This is my first crossover with Supernatural and Criminal Minds. Please no flames!

**AN:** Pancake: Hey guys! Been a while but we're back! So please enjoy!

**Beta:** My beta is the lovely Mutilated Pancakes who is the best.

**Genius, FBI agent, and Hunter?**

**3rd POV:**

"Friends? You don't have any friends except us." said Morgan.

"Well there are things that you don't about me," said Spencer.

"Like what, Pretty boy?"

"Like none of your business Morgan."

"Spence, let's go we have things to do and things to see." said Dean.

"Ok but we have to go by my place to get a few things." Spencer said.

"Yeah ok then Spency, your just like little Sammy." teased Dean.

"Don't call us like that Deana!" Sam and Spencer said in unison.

"Whatever princess! Hurry up Spencer! We don't have any time to waste." Dean called.

With that Sam and Dean walk to the elevator and Spencer went to Hotch's office without looking back at the frozen agents.

"Um, Hotch can I have a week off work?" asked Spencer.

"Why Spencer is something wrong with you or your mom?" Hotch questioned Spencer.

"Um yeah it has to do with some family problems, but no nothing's wrong with my mom. Oh Hotch the team can't help me this time it's something I have to do myself." Spencer told Hotch.

"Ok well then good luck and I hope to see you next week." Said Hotch.

"Ok thanks and bye see you next week." Spencer said.

Spencer went back to the bullpen to collect his massager bag and coffee mug, without giving the other agents a second look as he didn't want to be question. He was almost to the elevator he hears "Wait Reid! Please wait!" He turned around and saw Garcia walking toward him.

"Oh hey Garcia what's wrong?" Spencer asked but already knowing the answer.

"Why are you leaving? Who were those guys? What do mean by some family problems? Is your mom ok?" Garcia asked quickly.

"Yeah she's ok." Spencer lied.

Diana Reid was not Spencer's real mother of course but old friend of Bobby who with her husband were hunters until she got sick. So her husband became a lawyer to support her. He visits everyday with Spencer coming every month. When Bobby asked them for a favor, which was that they pretend to be Spencer's parent as a way to keep the fake identity up, they agree. So yeah more lies to keep from the team.

"Well ok the sweet muffin don't stay away long we need our boy genius back. Bye Reid," said Garcia hugging Spencer tightly.

"Bye." Spencer said as he returned the hug.

Finally he made it down stairs to the parking lot.

"Hey man what took you so long?" asked Dean.

"Got hold up by Garcia and was telling her goodbye as she unlike the rest of my team knows when to back off but they don't." explained Spencer.

"Well, ok then let's hit the road. I want to get back on time because Sammy here needs to get back to his little Jess." teased Dean.

"Shut it Dean some of us can't be like you always traveling on the road." shot back Sam.

With that all three Winchesters climbed into the Impala like old times with Dean in the driver's seat, Sam as shot gun and Spencer in the middle back seat.

**AN:** _Well I just want to thank everyone who has favorite and follow though reviews would be accepted too. The updates would be when I can finish a chapter send to my beta and then have a chance to upload. So don't worry I will not, will not forget this story._

**AN Pancake: **_Hey guys! Just want to thank you as well! Snarry here is a good writer and friend! So I'm glad to see that this story has some love! Thanks guys! :)_


End file.
